Seven Days
by kingsgates
Summary: Lindsay’s little mission: Mac and Danny. Slash
1. Part 1

Title: Seven Days 1/2

Author: MonaghanMonkey

Pairing: Mac/Danny CSI NY

Disclaimer: I don't own them. CBS Does. And no money is made. I work at Woolworths! Check my bank account! No money in there! needs work! More shifts Tash pleeease!!!

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash!

Summary: Lindsay's little mission: Mac and Danny.

Crappy summary I know. It's Easter and I'm listening to Lord of the Rings Music-- I don't have to think.

AN: This was going to be one big thing—but it was too long, so I split it in half. Please review!

Day 1:

Lindsay Monroe sighed for what she swore was the tenth time in only half the minutes. She looked over at Stella, who was reading a magazine whilst frowning. The frown was for Lindsay, or at least Lindsay's sighing. Welcome to the rare slow days on the 35th floor. Lindsay began drumming her fingers on the table; perhaps she would get a rise out of Stella.

"Lindsay, if you are that bored, why don't you read something?!" Whoa. That was quick. New world record for fastest response going to Stella Bonasera!

"Why can't you entertain me?" Lindsay whined.

"Because I try to steer clear of babysitting five year olds, I get enough of that with Danny on a good day." Stella sure was snappy when she was bored. _Wait a minute, _Lindsay thought, _Danny! _Danny would entertain her.

"Thanks Stella!" Lindsay raced out the door, shouting her gleeful response at the Greek woman left behind.

Lindsay began searching the lab for any signs of her blonde, bespectacled friend. Lindsay had finally accepted that she had a small crush on Danny. He was gorgeous and who couldn't fall in love with his voice?

After fifteen minutes, Lindsay was ready to give up when she looked towards Mac's office and saw Danny sitting in Mac's chair, Mac leaning over Danny shoulder. Lindsay hid behind a wall, but enough so that she could still see what was going on in the fishbowl of an office. Still, she felt like she was intruding. Danny was pointing at the computer screen and laughing, while Mac held a small smile of his own. Suddenly Mac leant over the chair, he hands reaching for the mouse. Mac's hands closed over Danny's as he guided the mouse. Lindsay noticed just how close they were to each other, hands touching, Mac's mouth at Danny's ear and the small smiles they gave each other. Lindsay had never seen these smiles before; she guessed they were a secret between the two of them.

Lindsay had the sudden urge to find out what exactly her two colleagues were up to. It was more than employer and employee, and Lindsay suspected the relationship these two had was more than friendship.

Over the next week, Lindsay decided she would watch Mac and Danny's interactions and find out just what it was that she had been left out of. She hated being the Newbie.

Day 2:

It was the second day and Lindsay was already confused. She had gone into Mac's office to give him the DNA results from their case.

"Mac, DNA results show it wasn't the boyfriend." Lindsay stopped as she looked up at Mac. He was in casual clothing. A nice black shirt and jeans and he was packing things away, getting ready to leave for the day. Lindsay had never seen Mac in anything but a suit and that one time when he was testing out the weapons.

"Thank you Lindsay. Just leave the report on my desk; I'll look at it tomorrow." Mac smiled up at her and continued cleaning up his desk.

Now Lindsay was very confused. Mac rarely left early.

"Going somewhere tonight Mac?" She had to ask. Lindsay was nosey; she knew that, but what CSI wasn't?

Mac smiled and for a moment it seemed as if he had forgotten Lindsay was there, before he snapped back to reality. "I'm going to dinner."

"Oh. Hot date?"

"Family dinner."

Lindsay frowned. She didn't think Mac had family in New York.

"Mac, we goin'?"

Both Mac and Lindsay turned towards the new voice.

"Yeah Danny, I'm done here." Mac grabbed his keys and a couple of folders. "Lindsay, I'll read over that report tomorrow, I promise."

Lindsay nodded as she watched Mac leave with Danny, as Danny stared down at the folders.

"We rock up at Sunday dinner with those files, my mom's gonna kill us."

"No she won't."

"Well, she'll kill me, not you. She loves you too much."

So Mac was going to Danny's family dinner? Oh yeah, something was going on.

Lindsay stood in the hallway watching as they stepped onto the elevator laughing. She hoped it wasn't about her. As the doors began to close Lindsay saw Danny lean over and whisper in Mac's ear. Mac's eyes widened slightly before a large smile appeared on his face. The doors closed and Lindsay doesn't know whether or not she wished she could see what was happening in that elevator.

Later, as Lindsay was packing away her own things, she couldn't help but think that day two had gone quite well, and she was pretty certain that Mac and Danny had something going on. But she would never understand why Danny hadn't chosen her.

Day 3:

The next day Lindsay entered the lab, greeting Hawkes and making small talk about his case. She entered the DNA lab to see Danny and Mac already there.

"Good morning Mac, Danny."

"Hey." They both answered. Danny was at his usual spot behind the bench while Mac sat on top of the bench, yet still close to Danny.

"Are you waiting on something?" Lindsay asked. They were pretty relaxed; not doing anything and someone had put music on. Lindsay recognized it as 'Penny Lane' by the Beatles.

"Yeah we were just waiting for DNA. Danny had the idea to test the Chinese Delivery boy's DNA." Mac answered, his eyes shining with pride.

"The only delivery boy who will bring you Honey Chicken at one in the morning." Danny muttered, he wasn't really paying attention. He whipped off his glasses and began to fiddle with them.

Mac frowned." What's wrong?"

"I dunno. They aren't sitting properly and if I move fast, the room spins. It's happened before." He suddenly thrust his glasses towards Mac." You fixed them last time!"

Mac sighed and grabbed the glasses.

"Do you break your glasses a lot Messer?" Lindsay teased him—she wanted to be involved in this conversation.

"Oh, ha ha Montana."

"Quit calling me that!"

"So I should call you Cow Girl instead?"

"That's worse!"

"Makes Montana look pretty good now doesn't it?" Danny grinned; he had won their friendly banter.

"Done." Mac cut in, slipping the glasses back onto Danny's face, his fingers brushing Danny's cheek. They were staring into each others eyes, smiling and Lindsay was stating to feel uncomfortable. Luckily the printer saved the day – in more ways than one – by beeping and printing the results of the latest test. Mac jumped off the bench and reached for the printout. He smiled. "Good work Danny."

Danny's huge grin was plastered all over his face. "No way, you gotta be shittin' me! That idiot killed her?"

"Yeah looks like it."

Danny let out a series of very happy Italian words. "Will Flack pick him up?" he asked.

"You and Lindsay grab Flack and go with him, I have a budget meeting."

"Ha. Have fun."

"Mmhmm." Mac walked out of the lab, leaving Danny and Lindsay to interview the delivery boy.

"Hey Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah?"

"Mac was right you know."

Danny tilted his head. "Montana, what are you talkin' 'bout?"

"You did good."

"Oh. Yeah, thanks."

By the end of the Day, their suspect had confessed and everyone could go home. With one case closed, tomorrow would bring a new one.

Day 4:

It was the fourth day of Lindsay's "conspiracy watch" when she came back from lunch and saw a very different scene taking place in Mac's office. They were fighting. She watched as Danny stormed out of Mac's office and off down the hall. Lindsay ran after him, this way maybe Danny would see she wasn't all that bad.

"Danny!"

He stopped and turned around. Lindsay looked into Danny's over-expressive eyes and saw anger underlined with hurt and sadness.

"Are you alright? I saw you fighting with Mac. I figured you would need to talk."

Danny stared at her for a moment before exploding into his explanation. "Stupid Mac! He always thinks I'm gonna get in trouble or hurt or some shit! Fuck that! I don't do it on purpose! Inferno maledetto! È sempre la mia colpa, fottendo il bastardo!" Danny was angrier than Lindsay thought.

"I know you don't Danny."

"Yeah but why doesn't Mac know it? It's like he can't trust me! Perché non me fida di?" Danny slumped into a chair in the lab. Lindsay looked carefully at him. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'll see you later Danny."

For the rest of the day, Danny paid little attention to anything—least of all his surroundings—and was making mistakes and running into things. And Mac wasn't doing much better. Stella held a worried expression and tried to talk to each of the men, but returned even more worried than before. Hawkes had tried to act as if nothing was wrong, grabbing Danny where he could and steering him away from the walls. Flack was his normal snarky self. Everyone was tense, as if waiting for another fight to break out and rip everyone apart. Instead it seemed that when they were paying attention, Mac and Danny began to take their anger out on others. Mac surprised everyone by snapping at Stella, who didn't even flinch, but snapped back at him,

"Don't you get angry at me! Go apologize to your boy!" It was then that Stella realised what she had said and stared at Lindsay with wide eyes. "Uh… I mean…"

Lindsay backed out of the room and avoided everyone for the rest of the day.

End Chapter 1.

Danny's little Italian Rants:

Inferno maledetto! È sempre la mia colpa, fottendo il bastardo

Fucking Hell! It's always my fault, fucking bastard

Perché non me fida di?

Why doesn't he trust me?

I got these off a translation site, so if it is wrong, My bad.


	2. Part 2

Day 5:

Another Day, another crime scene. Lindsay stared down at the body of a fifteen year old girl which had been dumped in a filthy alley. It was horrible.

"How'd she die?" Lindsay asked.

Hawkes looked up. "I don't think we want to know."

Danny looked around, camera in his hand. "Hey, I'm goin' over there to look around 'kay?"

"Alright Danny." Lindsay nodded and turned back to Hawkes. "We get a name?" she asked, watching Danny walk around the corner.

"Louise Tarelli, fifteen, lives in Queens. ID was in her pocket." Hawkes answered as he held up the victim's wallet.

"Shame, she was pretty." Lindsay stared at the smiling face of the young girl.

"Yeah, if you ignore all the blood." Good old Hawkes, sometimes he was just as snarky as Flack. Suddenly they heard a scream and saw uniformed officers running towards the corner Danny had gone around.

"Oh my god!" Lindsay and Hawkes took off after the officers.

When they rounded the corner they saw Danny lying on the ground, a gash on his forehead and behind him, the officers had restrained a man who was screaming - their suspect. After they had dragged the suspect away the paramedics rushed in to take care of Danny. Lindsay covered her mouth with her hand and Hawkes came up behind her.

"He's ok." He said.

"I know." Lindsay turned and smiled. "Were you worried Hawkes?"

Hawkes and Lindsay shared a smile, which dropped as they saw Mac quickly ducking under the tape and walking towards them.

"Where is he? Is he alright? What happened? Why weren't you there?!" if there was an award for most hysterical boss, Mac would win it, hands down. Hawkes quickly took care of the situation. He grabbed Mac and pushed him in the direction of the paramedics.

"Danny's fine-he's over there."

Mac took off after Danny and began grilling the nearest paramedic. Lindsay sighed. Maybe now the fight was over.

Lindsay headed towards the locker room, glad to finally be going home. She heard voices and yet again, she hid behind some lockers. It was Mac and Danny. Lindsay watched closely.

"Are you sure you're ok? I think you should go home."

"Mac I'm fine! I told you."

Lindsay watched as Mac reached for Danny as he checked him over. One of Mac's hands was on Danny's waist, the other on his neck. Mac sighed and rested his head against Danny's, their noses touching.

"I'm alright Mac."

"I didn't say sorry."

"It's alright."

Lindsay smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight.

Day 6:

As Mac and Danny both had the day off, Lindsay was back to where she started; Bored out of her brain. She looked up as Stella entered the break room.

"Hello Lindsay."

"Hey Stella, heard from Mac?"

Stella froze, the coffee pot continuing to pour into her cup, threatening to overflow.

Lindsay smirked. "I figured it out; I've been watching them for the last week. Your coffee's going to spill."

Stella quickly stopped pouring and turned around to face Lindsay. "I know, we've all seen you doing it."

Lindsay blushed. "Are you mad at me?"

"No Lindsay. Why didn't you just ask? It's what you normally do."

"It wasn't my place."

Stella smiled. "Danny's fine. More than fine. Actually I think he's a little annoyed, I don't think Mac would put out last night." Stella laughed at Lindsay's wide eyes before walking out the door. "Mac'll be back tomorrow."

Day 7:

The day was a long one, especially with Mac worrying all day about Danny. Finally it was time to leave. Lindsay saw Danny waiting in reception as Mac walked towards him. Lindsay decided that today would be different as it was the last one in her little 'covert operation'.

"Danny!" Lindsay quickened her pace as she reached the blonde.

"What's up Montana?" he asked, pushing the button to the elevator.

"How are you doing?"

He grinned as the doors opened and all three of them stepped in. "Yeah I'm good."

"That's good… Mac stop smiling." He had been grinning the entire time.

They said their goodbyes at Lindsay's car and she watched as them walk away. Mac grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him into his arms, pressing his lips to Danny's.

It must have been a good kiss, because even from the distance, Lindsay could see Danny's smile. Then they left, holding hands and talking.

Lindsay smiled. She would never understand how she could have been so blind when it came to those two. All she had to do now was get them drunk, and film what happens after.

The End


End file.
